Tacto
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Post-YuGiOh! R] Nunca había deseado tocarla con tanta desesperación como ahora. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba allí, con ellos, a salvo. Solo de esa forma, podría volver a respirar (Revolutionshipping, friendship, and more).


… **Sabía que haría un one-shot de este manga tarde o temprano. Volví a leerlo, y las ganas me llegaron de golpe, aunque se agradece; la musa al fin a regresado.**

**Extrañaba escribir con tanto entusiasmo como ahora. Me siento tan fresca como una lechuga.**

**El **_**summary**_** les dice todo, así que ya no vayamos con rodeos.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_**YuGiOh! R**_** no me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi y Akira Ito.**

**ACLARACIONES: Esto está basado después del final de este manga **_**R**_**, por si las dudas.**

* * *

_Tacto_

Dolía un poco caminar, aún experimentaba las corrientes explotar contra su cuerpo, y Anzu lo sentía resentido por ello. Sus extremidades estaban pesadas. Aunque les había insistido a sus amigos que se encontraba en condiciones para caminar, terminaron por agarrarla de los brazos cada uno, y la guiaron.

Afuera, se encontraba Yugi; _el otro Yugi_. Había terminado recientemente un duelo. Y a juzgar por el ambiente, todo había salido bien. No pudo evitar sonreír. Escuchó a Jonouchi llamarlo, y él les había sonreído mientras corría hacia ellos.

Honestamente, había visto muy pocas sonrisas genuinas por parte del faraón. Siempre eran socarronas, desafiantes, pero la que expresaba en ese momento mostraba una verdadera felicidad. Los chicos la habían soltado, y ella quiso ir hacia él, pero su fuerza y torpeza le habían fallado. Su pie había perdido el equilibrio, y tropezó. Supo que no iba a caer cuando logró ver al otro Yugi lo suficientemente cerca de ella, y aceleró el paso cuando la vio caer. Sus cálidas manos lograron agarrar sus brazos, y ella se apoyó en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que esa pregunta iba más allá de su descuido. Su agarre se había vuelto aprehensivo, casi desesperado, pero no había perdido ese toque suave. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de él, había sido cuando no tenía un cuerpo propio. Había tratado de tocar su hombro, y aun así…

Ahora podía sentirlo. _Al fin_.

—… Lo estaré —le sonrió con cansancio. No tenía las energías para mentirle.

Un brillo de tristeza se asomó en sus irises violetas, y la curva de sus labios se volvió melancólica.

Después, se fue para dejar a Yugi reunirse con ella. Él junto con Jonouchi y Honda la taladraron con la misma pregunta miles de veces: _¿estás bien?_

Kaiba se había ido nuevamente, para gran fastidio de Jonouchi, maldiciéndolo por llegar y salir de dónde se le daba la gana. Había sido un día movido, y todos estaban exhaustos emocionalmente. Y después de un susto como ese, prefirieron acompañar a su amiga bailarina a su hogar, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

—Estaré bien. Apenas llegue, me iré a dormir —les repitió.

—¿Tus padres aún no regresan? —preguntó Yugi con un deje de tristeza y preocupación.

Anzu hizo una mueca.

—No…

—¡¿Entonces cómo quieres que te dejemos sola?! —exclamó Jonouchi de forma desaprobatoria—. Anzu, ¡vimos todo! ¡Esa máquina te electrocutó…! ¡O lo que sea! Y sabemos que sentiste mucho dolor, así que ¡déjanos quedarnos contigo! Aunque sea por hoy…

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Jonouchi tiene razón —concordó Honda, serio—. Queremos que estés bien, Anzu. Y como no hay nadie en tu casa… nos encargaremos de cuidar de ti.

Ella parpadeó, aún asombrada. Solo veía esas facetas serias cuando se debatían en duelos oscuros. Después, miró a Yugi, quien le sonrió, afirmándole que estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de sus amigos. Y también, hizo un gesto vago al rompecabezas, dando a entender que _él_ también opinaba lo mismo.

—… Gracias, chicos… Umm, tengo mantas de sobra, pero… necesitarán ropa y…

—Iremos por ella —le sonrió entre dientes el rubio, ya un poco más aliviado—. Yugi puede quedarse contigo mientras nosotros vamos por nuestras cosas, y puedo pasar a su casa para pedirle a su abuelo un cambio de ropa. ¿Les parece?

Ninguno pareció objetar, así que Honda y Jonouchi se fueron, y Anzu invitó a pasar a Yugi.

—Está demasiado limpio aquí —comentó el duelista mientras admiraba el trabajo de su amiga.

—Bueno, tengo que matar el tiempo con algo —se rio sin muchas ganas—. Además, no me gusta el polvo —se asomó a las escaleras—. Prepararé té cuando me cambie de ropa, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo.

La joven agradeció y ascendió a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, soltó un gemido de inconformidad al sentir su espalda tensa y resentida. Ya tenía una idea del porqué, así que se quitó con cuidado el uniforme, sin rozar mucho la tela con la piel, y finalmente, quedó solamente en ropa interior. Se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y la parte interior y atrás de sus brazos se veía un poco sonrojada. Finalmente, se volteó para analizar el daño de su espalda. Hizo una mueca al contemplar las horribles quemaduras por las descargas eléctricas que había sufrido antes de recuperar su alma. Sabía que habían sido necesarias para recuperar su cuerpo, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que fue realmente doloroso.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, agarró unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes para no tocar tanto la zona dañada. Salió en dirección al baño de sus padres, donde sabía que había un ungüento para este tipo de quemaduras, pues su padre había sufrido un caso similar cuando era niña. Regresó a su habitación y se echó con cuidado en los brazos, tensándose un poco al sentir la frescura de la crema en la piel resentida. No imaginaba lo horrible que sería en su espalda. Las extremidades superiores se veían rosa, pero la piel no se había destruido; su espalda no tuvo la misma suerte.

La piel desquebrajada y roja se asomaba casi en los hombros, pero no era tan grande, y estuvo agradecida por ello. Levantó la blusa para aplicarse un poco más abajo, y contuvo una maldición ante el ardor mordiendo su piel.

—Debí comenzar con lo peor —se reprochó con molestia. Cuando asomó sus dedos con el ungüento en el hombro, se arqueó ante la horrible sensación—. ¡Ah…!

—¿Anzu?

Se paralizó al escuchar una voz del otro lado de la puerta, y no era la de Yugi. Tragó saliva, y sacó una camisa con mangas para cubrirse su estado, pero apretó los dientes cuando la tela tocó sin piedad sus heridas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los expresivos ojos del faraón mirándola.

Normalmente, él era tan reservado, pero ahora, casi podía tocar la preocupación que sentía por ella.

—… Estoy bien, solo…

—Jonouchi dijo que te lastimaste. ¿Dónde?

Lo sabía. Anzu presionó los labios, sabiendo que no podría mentirle. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para dejarle entrar. A pesar de todo el cansancio y el dolor, sentía unas enormes ganas de tocarlo de nuevo.

Con lentitud, volvió a quitarse la camisa, y le dio la espalda. No escuchó nada a modo de respuesta, pero su silencio dejó mucho que interpretar. Tragó saliva, y decidió hablar.

—Umm… para deshacerse del proyecto _R.A._, tuviste que destruir al Dios malvado de Tenma. De acuerdo a Jonouchi, el impacto generó descargas por todo _KaibaCorp_. Y como yo estaba unida a —pausó, sin querer dar detalles—… bueno, no fue tan malo. En unas semanas…

—¿Duelen?

La forma tan dura y grave que salió su voz provocó un estremecimiento en ella.

—… Solo debo aplicarme esto —le enseñó la crema con cierta timidez—, estoy a punto de terminar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Incluso si se hubiese negado, sabía que el faraón hubiese insistido.

En ningún momento quiso voltearse y mirarlo. No era que temiese de su expresión, pues sabía cuál era. Pero no tenía las energías para enfrentarlo en ese momento. Su mente y cuerpo estaban en malas condiciones, y solo quería dormir… ojalá una semana entera. Sintió su mano pasearse por las zonas quemadas, y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no quejarse, sin embargo, no pudo evitar tensarse en todo momento. Cuando él terminó, ambos se quedaron en sus mismas posiciones. Sin moverse.

—… Gracias por salvarme.

El faraón no le contestó.

—Y siento haberlos hecho pasar por un mal momento.

—Esto no es culpa tuya, es mía.

Anzu se giró al oír esas palabras. Estuvo a punto de refutarle, y quitar esa expresión llena de dolor que nublaban sus ojos, pero el timbre sonó y supieron que Jonouchi y Honda habían llegado. El espíritu del rompecabezas se levantó rápidamente para recibirlos, huyendo de la joven. Ella se levantó, queriendo detenerlo, pero se detuvo cuando una punzada atravesó su espalda.

* * *

Cuando prepararon las cosas, Anzu se sintió como una inútil. No la dejaron hacer nada. La situaron en el sofá, y los demás se movieron alrededor de su casa con ganas. Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda construyeron un enorme fuerte con mantas y sábanas donde los cuatro podrían dormir allí. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, parecían niños, orgullosos de esa gran obra de arte.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Anzu?

—Mejor… el ungüento está haciendo efecto.

El rubio le sonrió con alivio.

—Genial. ¿Sabes? Olvidé calentar agua para el té, y como estás harta de no hacer nada. ¿Te molestaría…?

—Claro que no. Ya era hora que me dejaran recuperar el poder en mi casa —se burló con una sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina.

Al ver a la joven desaparecer, el rubio se aseguró de que no los estuviesen escuchando. Después, se acercó a Yugi y a Honda en el fuerte.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? —exigió saber, dirigiéndose a Yugi.

—Chicos, quiero pedirles un favor —él se tornó serio—. Umm… el faraón quedó muy afectado por lo ocurrido con Anzu. Sé que esto fue un golpe para todos, pero creo que… a él le llegó de forma más directa —tomó el artículo del milenio entre sus manos con una expresión muy triste—. Cuando encontramos a Anzu así, se mostró tan… desolado. No pude confortarlo, y pienso que se siente muy culpable por lo que le ocurrió. Así que… ¿les molestaría que él tome mi lugar con ustedes hasta mañana?

Jonouchi y Honda parpadearon, sorprendidos.

—Hablaré con Anzu, y le diré que me alegra que está bien —sonrió un poco—, para hacerle saber que, aunque no esté, ella sepa que todos la queremos.

—Tranquilo, Yugi. El faraón estará en buenas manos —aseguró Honda, alzando el pulgar.

—Sí, viejo. Además, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Esto no lo detendrá, ¿verdad?

El menor sonrió.

—Claro que no.

Yugi se excusó con sus amigos y vio a Anzu en la cocina sacando cuatro tazas.

—… ¿Anzu?

La bailarina lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí, Yugi?

Él se acercó a ella, quien dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, fijando toda su atención en su mejor amigo. Yugi consideró decirle muchas cosas, pero solo le dijo lo más importante. Le sonrió con todo el amor y afecto que le tenía.

—Solo quería que supieras que eres muy importante para mí, para nosotros… para todos.

Ella lo miró un poco impactada por el repentino cariño que le ha confesado.

—Yugi…

—Lo siento —se rio apenado—, es que… casi te perdimos hoy, Anzu… recuerdo que, muchas veces, me dijiste lo aterrador que fue el que me hayas visto enfrentarme a Jonouchi a muerte cuando fue poseído por Marik. Ahora, entiendo muy bien esa sensación —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las reprimió—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Los mismos irises zafiros de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella misma lo envolvió en sus brazos. Yugi hizo lo posible para no hacerle daño cuando apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

—Casi te perdimos, por eso… déjanos mimarte de vez en cuando —le bromeó.

Anzu se rio y asintió.

Cuando se separó de su amigo, este le sonrió una última vez, y se retiró al salón. Anzu sonrió para sí misma y regresó a su tarea de preparar el té para sus amigos.

Cuando salió, casi se le cayeron las tazas al notar que el faraón había tomado control en el cuerpo de Yugi. Estaba hojeando un libro que no parecía estar leyendo. Se le veía algo tenso, mientras Jonouchi trataba de animarlo, al igual que Honda. Los tres notaron la presencia de la joven.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Anzu?

—¡Oh! No, estoy bien —reaccionó con una apenada sonrisa mientras se sentaba con ellos en el fuerte de mantas. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y le entregó su taza a cada uno. Jonouchi dejó los dulces y galletas en medio de los cuatro.

—Muy bien. No es cerveza, pero quiero hacer un brindis —propuso el rubio.

—Jonouchi…

—¡Hablo en serio! —protestó. Su expresión se suavizó—. Quiero brindar por nuestra Anzu —la joven no pudo evitar sonreírle con exasperación, pero agradecimiento al mismo tiempo—. A pesar de todo lo que pasaste hoy, fuiste fuerte… y valiente. Y estamos orgullosos de ti. Me alegra que estés a salvo, y estoy seguro de que todos sienten lo mismo.

De alguna forma, el faraón se sintió identificado con esas palabras. Al mirar a su amigo, acertó tras notar que él lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¡Sí! ¡Salud por Anzu, y que se cumpla su sueño de ser la reina de Broadway! —se entusiasmó Honda, alzando la taza.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Brindemos por ustedes, también —dijo repentinamente, sorprendiéndolos.

El _otro Yugi_ la miró.

—Porque yo hubiese estado perdida sin ustedes —alzó su taza —, sé que hicieron lo posible para salvarme. Y siento haberlos preocupado, pero estoy aquí, celebrando con ustedes, mis héroes —su sonrisa se volvió radiante—. ¡Los quiero, chicos!

Jonouchi la miró unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Anzu esperaba una reacción como esa, así que soltó una risa suave de la misma forma. Sin embargo, notó un sonido distinto proviniendo de Honda; al mirarlo, vio que estaba cubriendo sus ojos para ocultar las obvias lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos. Después, miró a Jonouchi, quien había dejado de reír para convertir ese sonido en un sutil llanto, mirando el suelo para que no viesen su rostro.

El faraón sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Anzu los miró con tristeza.

—L-Lo siento —Jonouchi usó la manga de la camisa para limpiarse—. No sé cómo pudiste soportar las veces que estuvimos en peligro. Hoy… fue demasiado aterrador.

—C-Cuando fuimos por tu cuerpo —dijo Honda con la voz rasposa, aún llorando—, no te movías… estabas _tan_ quieta… por un momento, pensamos… estabas muy fría, así que…

El espíritu del rompecabezas presionó con fuerza la cerámica que contenía el líquido humeante. Él no la había tocado hasta que estuvo a salvo. Cuando quiso hacerlo; cuando deseó con todo su corazón tocarla, no pudo hacerlo. Recordó cómo Tenma había tocado el cabello y rostro de Anzu, quien, en ese entonces, solo era un cuerpo vacío. Su expresión nula había sacudido su alma de forma cruel y violenta, y el que su enemigo la haya tocado de esa forma tan indecorosa y vil, lo había enfurecido de una forma que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo. Y cuando su carta logró programar su alma, pudo verlo. Él mismo quiso acercarse a tocarla, a abrazarla, lo que fuese… pero ella no estaba allí. Los mismos ojos de Anzu se había llenado de tristeza, de horror… ante la posibilidad de estar así para siempre.

_Estamos tan cerca, y aun así…_

_Se siente tan solitario…_

Esto se había asimilado mucho al momento en que casi perdieron a Jonouchi. Porque era cierto; si no hubiese sido por las máquinas que residían en el cuerpo de Anzu, ella hubiese estado muerta. Solo eso la había mantenido con vida, pero no por completo.

La bailarina no sabía qué hacer. Nunca fue su intención herirlos de esa forma. Miró de reojo al faraón, quien parecía estar una clase de trance. Después, a sus amigos, quienes miraban sus tazas en un aire más deprimente.

—Vamos, chicos. Hemos pasado cosas peores —trató de consolarlos—. Además, estoy viva. Es cierto, me duele un poco la espalda —se rio—, pero estoy bien. Estaré bien, y podremos seguir adelante, juntos. Y también seguiremos ayudando al faraón a recuperar sus memorias, ¿no?

Los tres la miraron. Anzu extendió su mano y la puso en medio. Ellos parpadearon unos segundos, tratando de comprender, pero fue _Mou hitori no Yugi _quien descifró primero lo que deseaba, y fue el primero en posar su mano encima de la de ella. La bailarina lo miró, y él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, pero significativa. Pronto, Jonouchi y Honda también posaron sus manos en la unión. Y los cuatro se sonrieron.

Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Anzu no podía dormir.

Se había posicionado boca abajo para no lastimar su espalda, y no estaba acostumbrada a dormir de esa forma. Resopló, frustrada al sentir el ardor nuevamente renacer en la piel resentida. Se incorporó un poco, dispuesta a aplicarse nuevamente ungüento.

—¿Anzu?

Ella miró a su lado y, en la oscuridad, logró ver un poco el rostro del faraón.

—¿Te desperté? —susurró.

—No. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir. ¿Estás bien? —se incorporó un poco.

—Umm, me duele un poco la espalda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

En medio de la oscuridad, vio algo diferente en sus ojos, pero ella asintió de todos modos. Se levantaron para salir del fuerte y se sentaron en el sofá. Anzu ya no sentía el aura deprimente que rodeaba al otro Yugi unas horas atrás. Se veía más tranquilo, o sentía por la forma en que tocaba su espalda con sus manos. Cuando se detuvo, Anzu lo miró de reojo.

—¿Faraón?

—¿Mm? —la miró, y después, regresó su mirada a su espalda—… Me preguntaba si dejará una cicatriz.

—Oh, no lo creo. La descarga fue fuerte, pero las heridas fueron leves. Incluso si dejase una marca, no me molestaría —sonrió.

Eso captó la atención del faraón.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Quiero verla como una prueba de que salí viva de todo esto —respiró, ya un poco más aliviada—. Será una historia impregnada en mi piel, nada más. Pronto, dejará de doler.

Él no le contestó nada de vuelta. Anzu no quiso pensar que se había entristecido nuevamente. Ella ya se sentía mejor, y la opción más recomendable era seguir adelante. Cuando él terminó, se giró para agradecerle.

—Gracias.

—… ¿Anzu?

—¿Mm?

—… ¿Puedo tocarte?

Sintió un extraño _déjà vu_. Primero, Yugi le había preguntado si podía abrazarla, pero eso había sido para evitar lastimarla. Y ahora, el faraón le hacía una pregunta similar, que a pesar de haberla tocado segundos atrás para sanarla, estaba segura que el verdadero significado de esas palabras era mayor.

—Sí.

Sus manos primero tocaron las suyas. Ella correspondió el gesto y apretó sus dedos con una sonrisa, asegurándole que estaba bien. Él contempló sus ojos, sin apartar sus manos de ella. Subió sus manos por sus brazos, codos, hasta rozar sus hombros. Lo hizo con el mayor tacto posible, y Anzu casi no sintió la leve molestia morder su piel. Pero contuvo el aliento cuando su mano izquierda reposó en su cintura, mientras que la derecha se detenía en el centro de su pecho. No tuvo ninguna mala intención, y lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el suave tacto de su mano reposar contra los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que iba a explotar de los nervios, y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

—Anzu.

Los abrió nuevamente cuando el faraón había comenzado a tirar de sus muñecas. Ella se acercó y él terminó de envolverla en un anhelado abrazo. Lo hizo con cuidado, temiendo hacerle daño, así que mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin querer tocar las heridas que estaban más arriba. Las manos de Anzu estaban atrapadas entre ambos, enredadas en el pecho de ambos, y relajó su respiración al sentir tanto su corazón como el de su compañero latir contra sus palmas.

—… Faraón —lo llamó en un murmullo. Sabía que la había escuchado—, cuando perdí mi cuerpo, me sentí muy sola —confesó—. Pensé que no volvería a sentir nunca más, ni siquiera la angustia que sentía provocaba dolor en mi corazón. No podía sentir nada —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, tuve tanto miedo… de no volver. Y, sé que compartes cuerpo con Yugi, pero… me pregunté si… cuando no tienes el control, tal vez…

El faraón recordó haber tenido una conversación similar con su compañero, hacía mucho tiempo. Recordaba que el menor le había preguntado si era tan solitario como él se sentía cuando no reposaba en su recámara mental. Honestamente, él nunca le había dado vueltas al asunto, pensó que era normal. Al inicio, solo tomaba el control para mantener a Yugi y a sus amigos a salvo, nada más. Pero cuando todos lo conocieron, y lo invitaron a formar parte de su círculo, de su mundo… sentir se había vuelto una de los más grandes placeres.

Por eso, hoy, cuando vio en la pantalla el cuerpo inerte de su amiga Mazaki Anzu, nunca había sentido unas ganas tan horribles de tocarla, brindarle el calor a esa piel que se veía tan fría, _muerta_. Y el sentimiento aumentó cuando había tratado de tocarla siendo un holograma de su espíritu. El anhelo de tocarla se había vuelto una sed en medio de un desierto que no pudo cruzar, ni se vio capaz de hacerlo. Mas, ahora estaba allí, específicamente en sus brazos.

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado.

Su silencio había contestado muchas preguntas en Anzu, así que se dejó hacer, apoyando su mentón en su hombro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero estaba segura que fue mucho, tanto así, que comenzó a sentir sus manos acalambradas al estar atrapadas en medio de ambos.

Finalmente, el faraón se separó de ella.

—Discúlpame, Anzu.

Ella le sonrió, sin importarle el gesto que le había dado. Ella también estuvo buscando contacto con muchas ganas. Así que no tenía nada de qué disculparse. Tomó su mano y ambos se levantaron del sofá.

—Vamos a dormir.

No fue difícil meterse al fuerte. Era espacioso, y Anzu dormía en el rincón. Al recostarse, el faraón lo hizo a su lado; ella se acomodó de costado para no rozar su espalda, y los brazos ya no le molestaban. No podía despegar sus ojos de los violetas del faraón, y él tampoco quería apartar su vista de esos zafiros.

—No es tu culpa que me haya lastimado —le susurró, recordando las escazas palabras que habían intercambiado horas atrás. Él siguió en silencio—. Fue un accidente, y te dije que no me importa si deja alguna cicatriz.

Anzu podía ver que la culpa seguía consumiéndolo, pero lo vio asentir de todos modos. Al menos, trataba de dejar de recriminarse por ello.

—Estoy muy feliz —le dijo de repente—, porque estás a salvo, Anzu.

La bailarina asintió, y nuevamente dio su mano para invitarlo a acercarse. Por un momento, pensó que se negaría, pero el faraón se encontraba aún muy pasmado por todo lo ocurrido de hoy. Así que había aceptado su mano casi con silenciosa desesperación. Ella acercó su cuerpo al suyo y, reuniendo valor, juntó su frente con la suya. El faraón soltó una suave exhalación y estrechó su mano con fuerza.

Sin soltarse del otro, decidieron cerrar sus ojos, exhaustos de todas las emociones que habían experimentado hoy.

Pronto, volverían a estar bien.

Todos.

* * *

_**And that's it, folks.**_

**Debo admitir que, la última vez que leí este manga, recién me había dado cuenta de todos estos detalles. Leí y observé con cuidado las escenas que plasmé aquí, y me siento satisfecha de lo que hice. El faraón nunca se ha mostrado como alguien que haga mucho contacto físico con las personas, pero encontré impresionante que, en estas escenas, **_**sí**_** quiso hacerlo. Y me pareció genial, pues se muestra un lado más humano de Atem, y eso siempre será hermoso para mí. Sin mencionar que sigue encantándome la amistad de estos cinco (El faraón, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu y Honda).**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en otras de mis historias.**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
